


Klance Week 2017

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: These works were made for Klance Week 2017, May. Posted on tumblr too.Each day has own story, each day has an individual fic, the fics are not connected in their storyline





	1. Day1

**Day1: Free Will vs Fate | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/04/19**

\--

“Do you believe in fate, Keith?”

“What? No,” Keith shook his head.

They had been crushed on a planet what they should have explored and mapped. It seemed there wasn’t any sign of life and the lions landed in a middle of a stone desert. The stone were metallic and magnetic and those turned off their lions’ system for a while. All they could do was send out an S.O.S. signal to the others while they were nose-diving towards the surface, trying to explain what happened and ask them to avoid the surface about a hundred miles. As soon the help was on way, they had to wait.

From the crash Lance got some injuries, in Keith’s opinion one or two broken ribs and inner bleeding. He needed medical attention quickly. They were next to the giant cats, Keith was sitting, Lance was lying resting his head on Keith’s lap. The planet’s sun was going down, slowly painting the stones deep purple around them and the sky dark as the ink. Soon the first stars appeared as small diamond dots above them and Lance was staring up at the sky looking like a velvet carpet hinted with gems.

“I do,” he went on and Keith thought he looked awfully tired. “I think there is a reason behind everything and coincidence is not existing.”

“And what’s the purpose of our accident and stuck here?” Lance looked into Keith’s eyes and he shrugged slightly.

“To have this conversation?” Keith made a face.

“Weak.” Lance chuckled.

“It’s not that bad. Just the two of us, talking like… friends.” Keith finally smiled.

“True.”

“So free will is just an illusion. You think you want something, but it’s your _fate_ to want that thing.”

“How philosophical and deep. Anyway, your fate is not dying here, Lance. The others are on their way to get us, until they arrive I won’t let you down.”

Lance chuckled and reached out with a hand. He touched Keith’s face smiling. He cupped it and thumb brushed the red paladin’s cheek.

“I wasn’t talking about that. Fate is to be here with you and fate was fall in love with you.”

Keith blinked, he opened his mouth and he stared at Lance.

“What did you say?” he managed to breath out. “When? Why? When? Wh--”

Lance chuckled again. “Well, it took a time, but one day I woke up with the strongest feeling no matter what I do, how much I try to shrug it off or act like it’s not true, but… it is. I fell in love with you.”

The descending darkness couldn’t hide the raising blush on Keith’s cheeks. “We will continue this after we’re sure you’re totally okay.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Having a d-drink or something.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“It is.”


	2. Day2

**Day2: Sacrifice | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/04/25**

\--

They were on a mission. For some reason - maybe had enough of the constant bickering and keeping himself to the thought they are a team and they should act like it - Shiro decided Keith and Lance will go there. It was a green and blue planet somewhere the edge of a distant galaxy. It seemed it was peaceful and they arrived as friends and explorers.

The planet - planet Nurin as the local residents called it - wasn’t under Galra control, the population was low and they were on the Arusians cultural level. At least something familiar. The creatures on the planet were small comparing to the paladins, they reached to their waist, had four arms, four fingers on one hand and short tail. In Lance’s opinion they looked like cute rabbits and baby goats in the same time, in Keith’s opinion they were just cute.

They were friendly, and the paladins thought the diplomacy went well. They spent the third day on the planet - reporting three times a day to the others -, when Lance showed how much a paladin of Voltron, Defender of the Universe he was.

The rabbit-goats had a king, named Nur. He had a daughter, Lynn. On that day Lynn was taking a walk on the Golden Fields, gathering things for check - like were the flowers pretty enough, the plants healthy enough, the animals happy enough - when the hill nearby decided to attack the princess, and a huge boulder started its way down on the wall to kill Lynn. Lance was accompany the princess, he had a chance and used it to safe Lynn’s life.

Everyone was happy, Lance for helping, Lynn for being alive, Nur for having a living daughter. It started to be difficult from here. The tribe had a habit: if someone saves the king’s daughter, the hero will be given the girl and they will have the marriage immediately.

Lance’s smile dropped. “Whaaat?” he turned to King Nur. “I’m afraid, I don’t deserve such kindness and I’m too young for this, your majesty,” he tried. Nur shook his head, fluffy, long ears following his head.

“It doesn’t matter, blue cat-warrior, we have habits. You earned Lynn, from now on, her life is yours.”

“But I will leave soon, I can’t bring her with myself, I can’t put her into danger!”

Nur wiped his eyes with a large, dotted tissue. “How noble. I could not find better husband for my beloved daughter… Priest, begin the ceremony!”

The creatures went noisey, some ran to get the priest, some started to ornament the place with flowers, some started to ornament Lynn with flowers. Lance started to panic. He glanced at Keith. He gritted his teeth and growled at the red paladin. Why doesn’t he help him?!

“Um, Keith, buddy?” Lance tried as he watched as the rabbit-goats’ priest walked there, Lynn was brought there with a flowercrown from white roselike flower, wearing a soft pink blush on her face. Nur seemed very happy. Keith sighed and he walked to the others. He stopped in front of the improvised altar, behind Lance.

“I protest,” he said. Four pair of eyes stared at Keith, the crowd held their breaths. Keith looked away for a short second, then straight at the King.

“You what, red cat-warrior?” he asked confused.

“I protest. This man can’t marry with your daughter, King Nur.”

“Why not?” asked King Nur and Lance in the same time. Keith fought down the urge to glare at Lance or facepalm and kept his eyes on the king.

“Because he loves me.”

“What?!” Lance stared at Keith, but just for a short tick. Then he got the plan and decided to go with it. He put on his smug smirk. He nodded proudly.

“And I love him,” Keith finished, still trying to focus on the king. It was harder than he thought. However saying those word was much easier than he thought.

The King was silent for long, long ticks, sometimes he hummed to himself. Finally he clapped his hands, all the four and turned to Lynn.

“I am very sorry, daughter, but we can’t tear loving hearts apart.”

“I understand, father.” Lynn offered soft smiles to the king, to Lance and to Keith too.

“Good girl. Therefore,” the king continued and waved to his guards. They ushered Keith next to Lance. “We will celebrate _your_ marriage, cat-warriors!” he yelled happily and proud. “I am very happy and honoured to been shared this very great event in your lives!”

Lance glanced at Keith, and the red paladin returned the gaze. He stepped near to Lance. “Just play along, there’s no other way,” he whispered. Lance gave Keith his brightest and widest smile.

“Don’t worry, Keith, I don’t want other way. In a few minutes you will really become my man.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer to him. “Smile, Keith, this is the happiest day in our life!” Keith tried to breath.

The ceremony wasn’t long, and after that, they celebrated until dawn. As a couple, to show their merger and shared love they got rings - just like on Earth. The rings were made from a rare metal from Nurin, and had a very pretty, pearl-like shine.

A day later the paladins returned to the Castle. A few minutes after they arrived and the others greeted them and made sure they are okay, Allura spotted the rings on Lance’s and Keith’s fingers.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance answered. He dropped an arm into Keith’s neck and pulled him closer. “We’re married.”

The others share a meaningful glance, and Allura was who went on as the voice of their common thoughts.

“Um, Lance, I’m afraid that marriage is just legal on Nurin, nowhere else,” she told him gently.

Lance shrugged. “Who cares? Keith and I are a thing. Note that. I want shared room with a double bed.”

Allura glanced at Keith. The red paladin was like his title, red as a tomato. She didn’t dare to ask what happened. Keith either. Finally Lance didn’t hate him, and he was happy for that.

“Lance.”

“Yes, babe?”

“You take the side next to the wall of the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day3

**Day3: Scars | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/04/20-21**

\--

Keith didn’t look good. Lance watched him, eyes took their time on the tiredly dropped shoulders, the sleepy features and the dark circles under his eyes.

“You’re overdoing it,” he said eventually.

Keith lazily put the glass down he was drinking from and glanced at Lance.

“I’m fine.” Lance grunted.

“What exactly you’re waiting from the constant training? Be better? You’re already good!”

“Not enough.”

“Keith…” Lance tried to find the right words to convince the other, but he gave up.

“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith repeated and this time he tried to add a pale smile too. Lance mirrored the wry smile.

“You’re not.” He nudged Keith’s shoulder and he hissed. Lance froze and he stared at Keith. “What was that?”

“It’s nothing,” Keith answered looking away and embracing his arm protectively.

“Keith!” Lance touched again the other’s shoulder, and Keith hissed again. “Show me,” Lance ordered seriously and Keith didn’t dare to protest - nor look at the blue paladin. He took off his jacket - struggling -, then his shirt too. Lance’s eyes widened when he saw the cut on the other’s shoulder, surrounded with purple and red bruises.

“This is not nothing, Keith! Take care of yourself, we need five paladins to form Voltron. Geez…” Keith didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say. It seemed Lance cared about him and that was new. He felt a little shame too. Then he felt a soft pressure and something warm against his injury. He looked there and saw Lance gave him a gentle kiss.

“Wha--”

“My Mom used to kiss my injuries. It made them heal faster,” Lance explained with a bright smile.

“Is that so? In this case, I have another cut.”

Lance paled.

“Where?” he moaned. Light pink blush coloured Keith cheeks and he pointed on his lips. Lance stared, blinked, then giggled. So Keith really has a cute side.

He leant in and kissed Keith softly. Then he felt it really was there a small but deep cut in the corner of Keith’s lips. Well, even better. Keith kissed him back, and Lance was so happy. He smiled into the kiss.

“What’s so funny?” Keith whispered.

“You,” Lance answered.

“You sure, the kiss will help?”

“Let’s give it another try.” Keith chuckled and they moved in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks forreading!


	4. Day4

**Day4: Welcome Home | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/04/20**

\--

Keith was sent to a mission. Not a big deal, just some exploration, trying to map how wide is Zarkon’s empire, where can be planets what aren’t under Galra control and willing to help against them; gathering information and such. Nothing hard, not to fight.

It took three and half days. Keith returned tired, but unharmed without a scratch. Lance was in Red’s bay when Keith landed with his lion, the others arrived a few ticks later.

“Hey, Keith, buddy,” Lance greeted him when Keith finally appeared. He took of his helmet and offered a soft smile. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Keith answered. “I need a shower.”

“How was your mission, Keith?” Allura asked.

“It went well, princess,” the red paladin answered and he said he will share the information and tell everything after a shower and some goo. While he was talking, Lance mooned around him, humming. It seemed the red paladin didn’t notice or didn’t care about that. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other considering should they tell Keith Lance was talking about him the whole time he wasn’t there and he clearly missed him and he’s happy Keith returned. Lance dropped lines like ‘Keith would do this and that’, ‘Keith would be angry’ and ‘Man, Keith would love that’, and it seemed he didn’t even realise he said those.

When Keith started the mission he was a little happy he can have some time alone. But after a few hours something was off. He double-checked everything, but he wasn’t tracked or followed, there weren’t Galra, or space-pirates or any other enemy near in the sector. Nonetheless, he had a strange feeling. When he saw Lance when he returned, something clicked into the right place. _He missed them. He missed **Lance**_.

“Everything’s okay here?” Keith asked turning towards Lance. The blue paladin looked at him.

“Hm?” Like a child when he was caught on doing something naughty. “Oh, yeah, everything’s fine.” He answered and offered a smile. “It’s good your mission was successful and you’re okay.”

Keith blinked, then his features softened. He smiled at Lance. “Yeah.”

Lance reached out, slowly, unsure, Keith moved closer. Hunk and Pidge leant closer to get a better a look.

“Oh, come _on_!” Pidge yelled.

Keith looked away, a little flushed and he took a step away from Lance. But Lance moved after him, caught him and wrapped him into his arms. Keith muscles relaxed, he snuggled into the embrace and lifted his hands around Lance, making the hug complete.

“I missed you,” Lance whispered. “Welcome home.”

Keith never felt something that before. His chest started to squeeze, his stomach dropped, his cheeks warmed up, and tears burnt his eyes. He buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“It’s good to be home,” he whispered and he finally understood his home is where Lance is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day5

**Day5: Partners in crime | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/04/19**

\--

“Allura said we shouldn’t do this,” Keith commented just for the record. Lance stopped and turned to him wearing a wide grin. He dropped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Yes, and that’s exactly why you, my man, and me will definitely do it.”

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed obediently.

“I still don’t think having sex in an Altean pool will be feasible.”

“Shut up and trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Day6

**Day6: Quote | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/05/05**

\--

“So… if we can do it, and beat Zarkon, what will we do?” Lance asked. He and Keith was sitting on Blue’s head, under the starry sky. “Shiro said Voltron won’t be needed.” He turned to Keith, warm breeze ruffled their hair. “We can return to Earth.”

Keith tore his gaze away from Lance’s eyes what reflected the inkblue sky with the shiny stardots and looked away for a second, then back at him.

“I don’t have anything on Earth I miss. You’re here,” he said quietly. Lance blushed, however the night hid it slightly.

“Then we stay here and--”

“To boldly go where no one has gone before.”

Lance stared at Keith, eyes wide, jaw fell open.

“Keith, did you just quote _Star Trek_?!”

Keith didn’t answer, just smirked.

“You did!” Lance started to laugh loudly. “Oh, man.” He turned to the red paladin, when he could breath normally and didn’t break into laughter again. “There’s something I want to ask from you…” He sounded serious and and there were his blush again.

“I know what you want.”

“Really?”

Keith nodded. “The thing you want to ask is _‘Be my Robin’_.”

Lance stared at Keith again speechless. “Keith… I can’t believe you,” he chuckled and he hooked an arm around Keith’s neck and pulled him closer. Keith snuggled to him.

(Keith’s answer was yes, no matter what will happen and how they will decide at the very end. He belonged to Lance, he wanted to be on his side no matter what and it was okay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Day7

**Day7: Free Day - my choice: Cheesy Pick Up Lines | klance | voltron | 16+ | 2017/04/21**

\--

Lance was just walking by and Keith well, doing whatever he was doing, Lance didn’t care to be honest and didn’t observe. He walked to the red paladin, wearing and trying hard to hide a smugly grin.

“Hey, Keith, buddy.”

“Hm?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Keith looked up and he stared at Lance frowning.

“What?”

“Or should I walk by again?” Lance could count the ticks. He watched Keith eagerly for his reaction, and oh, man, it totally worth it. Keith stared at him, lips parted, and his face slowly dressed up in a bright shade of red. Even the tips of his ears were on fire. Lance laughed loud and left. He determined he will shower Keith with these pick up lines for his reaction; it was so funny and cute. Not too often, of course, he had to get him off-guard.

The next attack was days later, in the chilling room. Lance brought a plate of goo, and Keith was already there.

“Hey, Keith, nice outfit,” he dropped casually as he sat.

Keith stared at Lance, eyes narrowed. “Thanks?”

Lance grinned. “It would look better on my carpet.”

“You don’t even have a carpet!” Keith screamed as red as his jacket. He jumped up and stomped away. Lance chuckled and waved after him before he started his dinner. Priceless.

And this continued on. Allura already had enough of them, Shiro tried to hold himself, Coran and Pidge didn’t show interest at all, and Hunk didn’t care.

“Hey, Keith, was it hard?”

Allura and Shiro share a glance. Shiro sighed and he glanced at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes. “What? Falling from Heaven?”

“No. falling for me, hihihi.”

> To that day, when Keith striked back.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hm?”

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I will give it back.”

“Wha--” Lance blushed, really, with a very nice shade of red. Keith felt triumph. Then Lance closed his mouth and he smirked at Keith. He placed his arms on the other’s shoulder. “Sure,” he cooed.

“Hn,” was Keith answer and the fifty shades of red from his scale. Lance chuckled. He leant to Keith and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He pulled away wearing a smugly smile.

Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled Lance back. He cupped the blue paladin’s cheeks and pulled him in. He crushed their lips - holding his breath -, placed a small kiss on Lance’s mouth; then started to deepen the kiss. He licked Lance’s lips, not asking for invite, but demanding for enter, and Lance opened up for him. Keith’s tongue slid into Lance’s mouth to explore it, to dance with his tongue.

They parted when they were out of air. Keith seemed a little dazed, Lance totally dazed and puzzled. “You can ask it back anytime,” Keith said on a low voice. (He tried to flirt.)

Lance gathered himself quickly. He cleared his throat. “Tonight, my room, samurai.”

Keith grinned, nodded, waved, then left. He won this round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
